The present invention is directed to a vocal sound wave absorber, and in particular to a voice absorber for portable telephonic devices to absorb and/or attenuate sound waves generated during a conversation by a user of such a telephonic device in order to increase the privacy of the conversation and to limit the disruption to others located in the vicinity of the user during the conversation.
Portable telephonic devices, such as cellular phones and headsets, are becoming increasingly more prevalent as they provide an effective means of exchanging information and remaining in contact when a user is away from a traditional telephone. Advances in technology and reductions in cost have combined to spur the usage of such portable telephonic devices.
Portable telephonic devices are frequently used by individuals in places that are open to the public. For example, they are used on sidewalks and in stores, and while traveling on public modes of transportation, such as trains, busses, and the like. Two difficulties that exist with the use of portable telephonic devices in public areas is that it is difficult for a user to keep the conversation private due to the presence of others and his or her conversation may create a distraction to those individuals located in the vicinity of the conversation.
These difficulties create a dilemma for conscientious portable telephonic device users. In order to keep the conversation private and not disturb others, the user may try and speak softly; however, this may make it difficult for the person to whom he or she is speaking to hear what the user is saying. If the portable telephonic device user speaks with a louder voice to ensure that the person to whom he or she is speaking will hear what is said, the conversation will become less private and more disruptive to others.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that assists a portable telephonic device user to both keep his or her conversation private and prevents disturbances to individuals nearby the user, but which does not detract from the convenience and case of use of portable telephonic devices.